The Pathfinder: The Altered Eye's of the Uzumaki
by Stunnerman
Summary: Madara's plan has been stopped but during this time he has escaped but not without leaving a parting gift.
1. Prologue

As the Allied Shinobi forces were battling Madara alongside the 5-Hokage. As the battle was drawing close to its conclusion Madara knew that he was no-match for Naruto, Sasuke, The 5-Hokage and Killer-Bee. Madara muttered to himself "What to do" As he said that Naruto was able to slip behind him with the help of his father's Flying Thunder God Technique piercing Madara's left shoulder with the Rasengan. As Naruto hit him Naruto felt a great power surge through his body "Woah" He said to himself in his head, There's always a risk when getting that close to an opponent such as Madara, in the blink of an eye Madara was able to pierce straight through Narutos left-side of his chest slightly missing his heart.

As Naruto was attacked you could literally feel the tension and anxiety in the air "NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as she saw her love stuck down by the might of Madara. Madara slid Naruto off of his arm and kicked his body down to his allies so they could see his suffering and pain. As Madara was about to leave he left these words engraved on the very battlefield they were standing on "Though you may have won the battle, the war is yet to be decided. Please don't send people after me you'll just be wasting your time and resources" in a resurring tone. "He used those eyes of his to escape he mimicked the jutsu, Obito was using" Said Tobirama Senju in a rather angry tone.

"Quick we must tend to Naruto" Yelled Tsunade in a very worried tone, As she looked at his wounds she knew there was no mortal who could sustain such damage and survive, but then again he is Naruto. All of Naruto's friends took him back to the village as fast as they could putting him straight into the hospital, The village was so quiet and eerie it was as if someone was watching them "Quick out the window" Yelled Hinata the only sensor type in the village at the time. As the team made it outside they saw the menacing figure of MADARA Uchiha before Madara could say anything Lee and Tenten appeared out of nowhere "LEAF WHIRLWIND" "TWIN RISING DRAGONS" *Crash boom bang* There was a big puff of smoke and complete silence as the smoke lifted all you could hear was the panting of Tenten and Lee as Madara was sitting down they all looked at him with surprise, "Im just here to talk" Madara stated they looked at him with surprise "No one's going to just sit here and let you stand there like you're innocent" said Sasuke in a monotone Madara sat there and laughed and said "Your mortal attacks have no effect on me so save your energy you'll need it, As I stated earlier I'm just here to talk".


	2. A History Lesson

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form and i do not intend on making money from this story.

As the battle between the legendary Madara and the Konoha 12 (With the return of Sasuke) intensifies they were forced to listen to Madara's request to "Just talk..." they knew that they could not take on Madara without Naruto so they did what they had to.

"As you know Naruto is an Uzumaki, A very powerful and feared clan known for there prodigious sealing jutsu's" "Yes!" Yelled Sakura angrily. "One thing you didn't know about the Uzumaki is that they also have an ocular jutsu much like the Uchiha, A variant of the rinnegan but instead of having a purple colour it is more of a light blue with the Uzumaki clan symbol in the middle of the eye spiraling around in an anti-clockwise motion" Madara said in a monotone and relaxed tone as if he was not afraid of Naruto.

Madara also went onto explain how "The only way for an Uzumaki to unlock this ocular jutsu is for them to be close to death the same way i unlocked my rinnegan." *Gasp* the group was in shock they didn't know that Naruto's injuries were that severe "Don't worry about him, Once the rinnegan kicks in his regenerative abilities will be unbelivable. " Said Madara in a playful tone. Already with his parents chakra and recuperative powers he is going to be more powerful then ever!." Said Sakaura in her head.

"The only other Uzumaki to unlock this special ocular jutsu was the Uzumaki's clan leader. No one on this earth know's where the remains of Naruto's ancestor is, Except the stone tablet kept inside the Uzumaki mask hut just on the outskirts of konoha guarded by the Shinigami itself, it is said that the only way to kill the Shinigami is by casting the Dead demon consuming seal on it." "But doesn't that jutsu also kill the caster aswell?." Asked Ino in a inquisitive manner "Yes my pitiful kunoichi" "So what?, how are we supposed to get in there if we have to die to get in?" Said an angry Kiba "Who know's?." Said Madara in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Well im off tell Naruto i said hello hahahahaha..." *Swirl* He left with no trace of his existince, His chakra couldn't even been sensed "I Fu***** hate that move" Yelled Kiba, "We all do" Said Shino in his classic monotone voice. "What now" said Shikamaru "We must tend to Naruto till he is up and running again" Said Hinata in a determined voice "She's right" said the group.

Wow who thought that would happen? I sure didn't lol well thanks again for reading :) and stay tuned for more. :D 


	3. Sounds like a plan!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form and i do not intend on making money from this story.

Since Sasuke was one of the people to take Naruto back to Konoha as excpect Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin to tag along. "Hey who is this kid anyway Jugo" Said Suigetsu in an impatient tone "He's Naruto Uzumaki the ninja who single-handedly defeated The 6-Paths Of Pain." "What?! he's an Uzumaki too?" Said Karin in her head "Ugggghhhh im so sick of being forced to watch this kid, what's going on outside anyway Karin?. "What!? Oh wait let me check. Huh? i can sense Madara's chakra out there full of hate and malovelence, It has to be Madara's!" "What? Madara's chakra what's he doing here? does that mean the wars over?" said Suigetsu sounding worried "I don't know" Said Jugo "But we have to go out there and help Sas- uh i mean.." "Hah you just admitted that you love Sasuke!".

"Huh what did you say Suigetsu?!" Said an enraged Karin "Stop it you two, we can't leave Naruto by himself in his current state and plus Sasuke told us to stay in here so we could watch over Naruto while he's recovering" Jugo was right considering Naruto's condition and plus they don't even know what Madara's true intention's of coming here were.

"So were just going to sit in here and do nothing?" Said Suigetsu "I guess so" Said Jugo "I always thought i was the last Uzumaki left" muttered Karin under her breath "Huh? what was that Karin" Said Jugo looking concerned "Oh nothing" "Should i tell them?" Said Karin in her head

*Whoosh Whoosh* You could see people jumping through the window "Is Naruto okay!?" Yelled Hinata in a frantic voice "Yes he's fine" Said Jugo. You could see all of his friends fold in the room one by one you could see how much love and concern they have towards Naruto it's amazing.

"We have to set a plan of action on how we protect Naruto and the Village!" Said Sakura "Yes you are right" said Sasuke "We should work in organized teams of two" said Shino "First we must have a leader" said Lee "I vote Sasuke" Yelled Ino "I second that vote" Screamed Sakura "Okay then..." Said Sasuke puzzled "Yeah may aswell" Mumbled the group, "Okay since we've figured out who the leader is, all we need now is to assign the groups we must put the ninja's that compliment eachother's style's to be the most efficient".


	4. The eyes

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

"Okay! I have figured how we shall go about protecting the village and Naruto" Said Sasuke feeling determined  
"Sensors will doing reconnaissance in a 2 kilometre radius from the village gates accompanied by someone. Medic's will stay in the walls of the village until told otherwise and someone will have to watch over Naruto. Oh yeah and Sai" "Uhhhh yes?" "You will take the skies and relay information back using your jutsu" "Yes!" "Okay now all that's left is the two man teams, oh and Jugo." "Yes Sasuke?." "You will remain here." "Ok." said Jugo.

"Karin you're with Suigetsu, Shino you're with Tenten, Shikamaru you're with Lee, Kiba and Akamaru you're with Choji and Hinata you're with me" Said Sasuke "Uhhh ok…" Mumbled Hinata "Ino, Sakura and Jugo you will stay here and look after Naruto, And Sai you remember what to do. And remember do not go out of range of the comm-unit's." "Ok" Said the crowd "Scatter!." Yelled Sasuke *Whoosh*.

With everyone gone and doing there job to protect Naruto and Konoha Ino, Sakura and Jugo have to stay in the village what a hoot!

*Growl Growl* "Uhhhh need… ramen…" groaned Naruto but Ino and Sakura were to busy arguing about who will end up with Sasuke and Jugo was admiring the beautiful view of Konoha from the third level of the hospital "Uhhh where am I, why are my eyes covered." *Sits up and unstraps the bandages that were covering his eye's* "What why is everything look so different?" Asked Naruto in his head "What where am I? is the war over? Why am I in the hospital?" Naruto quickly got up and jumped out the window to see where he was.

"What why am I in the village the war can't be over yet what happened to me?" Naruto ran around franticly knocking on doors and yelling out "Hey is anyone here!" "Naruto!" Yelled Sakura and Ino "Huh? Oh hey where is everyone?" "Ummmm Madara was defeated and the war is over but you were injured so we brought you back to the village" Said Sakura "What? Don't lie to me Sakura I can sense it" "What the heck is going on with my eye's I can see through walls and sense other's chakra's, What? Why am I in sage mode?" Said a confused Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto you were injured when you attacked Madara and came close to death that's why you are in the village the other's are out doing reconnaissance" "Oh okay wait I have to check something out" *Whoosh Poof* Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke "Where did he go?." Asked Sakura. *Opens door goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror* "What the heck!" "What's wrong with my eyes why has my clan symbol replaced my pupil, These eyes kinda look like Nagato's rinnegan just a different type" Said a very confused Naruto.

WOW 300 view holy sh** **** thanks for taking such a liking to this stay tuned for more


End file.
